Siblings
by Korin Nyan Kuro
Summary: Len dan Rin, Kakak adik yang sangat dekat.. Bahkan bisa dibilang sulit dipisahkan. Sulit mengatakannya, Tetapi itu adalah fakta.. Rin dan Len bukan kakak dan adik kandung...


Discalimer: Tentu saja bukan punya Kuro XD

Oke, ini Fic Vocaloid pertama Kuro… Enjoy ya~~ jangan lupa RnR

DLDR~ XD

Here we go~~

Story Start!

* * *

Kakak adik itu memang sangat kompak, mulai dari warna rambut, gaya berbicara, dan hingga style yang sangat mirip, iya. Salah satu pewaris Vocaloid University. Len dan Rin Kagamine. Kedua anak dari Kagamine Family yang terkenal kaya raya. Juga mengikuti grup menyanyi Duo, Kagamine's Friend.

"Onii-San, apa ini milikmu? Um.. ini nampaknya sudah berdebu.. Sini biar aku bersihkan" Kata Rin dengan senyuman Khasnya yang manis. "um? Kau ingin membersihkannya Rin?" Tanya Len sambil mengusap manis kepala Imotounya itu. "Onii-San ini sudah bersih mengkilap" Kata Rin sambil memberikan sepatu boot milik kakaknya kepada Len.

"oh.. Arigatou Gozaimasu Rin" Jawab Len penuh senyum pada raut wajahnya.

"ini tidak ada bandingnya dengan apa yang sudah Onii-San korbankan untuk menyelamatkanku tahun lalu dari kebakaran di Akibastar itu Onii-San…" Jawab Rin. "um… sudah malam, ayo tidur Rin… Oyasumi" Jawab Len sambil mengecup kepala sang Imotou dengan penuh cinta.

"Oyasumi Gozaimasu Onii-San" jawab Rin dan langung berlari ke arah kamarnya itu. Len hanya tersenyum manis melihat adiknya itu. "eh Rin, Neko mu si Rinen masih disini, apa kau ingin membawanya ke tempat mu?" Tanya Len sambil mengusap bulu milik Rinen, Kucing milik Rin yang sangat disayangi oleh Rin.

"Boleh Nii-San.. bawakan untukku ya.." Jawab Rin dari dalam kamarnya. Len segera menggendong Rinen dan mengetuk pintu kamar Rin yang memiliki gambar Rin dan Len dihiasan nya. "umm…. Rin kau sudah tidur ya? Aku jadi tidak sanggup membangunkannya, Biar aku masuk dan meletakkan Rinen di sampingnya.." Kata Len dan segera meletakkan Rinen disamping tempat tidur Rin.

Sekali lagi dikecupkannya kecupan hangat oleh Len dikepala Rin. "Imotouku ini memang benar-benar Kawai.. Imotou tersayang ku ini…" Kata Len ambil memeluk hangat adiknya.

"ah Hujan deras, pasti menyeramkan untuk Rin tidur sendirian.." Kata Len dan segera berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengambl selimut yang tebal serta kasur lipat. " aku akan tidur dikamar Rin malam ini…" tekad Len. Len segera membuka pintu kamar Rin dan tidur dilantai sebelah kasur Rin.

"Hoammm…. Aku sudah mengantuk" Kata Len sebelum tidurnya

. Len pun tertidur hangat. Tanpa disadari, Pagi pun tiba. "Nii-San tidur disini semalam… pasti ada sebabnya.." Kata Rin yang sudah bangun. Rin pun segera melihat ke jendela. "oh, Tadi malam hujan.. eh ada salju… pasti musim salju sudah tiba" Kata Rin dengan senangnya.

"Nii-San! Nii-San! Ayo bangun" Tubuh Len tergoncang karena adiknya itu ya

* * *

ng membangunkannya. "Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len dengan nada ngantuk. "Musim salju sudah tiba! Ayo mandi! Terus kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo, Pasti mengasikan!" Kata Rin dengan riang.

Setelah mandi, Rin segera mengganti baju nya dengan baju hangat miliknya. Dengan warna cerah dan model yang sangat langka. "Nii-San sudah selesai belum?"Tanya Rin didepan pintu kamar Len. "wah kau cepat sekali Rin! Kau sangat bersemangat ya untuk hari ini" Jawab Len dengan terkejut.

"ayo Nii-San! Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, nanti telat untuk menikmati festival itu!" Kata Rin dengan nada kesal. "iya iyaa.. sedikit lagi" Jawab Len dengan tenang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Len pun keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan baju hangat yang simple tapi hangat.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari rumah dan pergi makan Ramen di restoran yang menurut mereka nikmat Ramennya. "Nii-San, enakkan? Apa kubilang kalau jalan-jalan dimusim salju itu seru!" Kata Rin dan segera menghabiskan ramennya.

"iya iyaa" Jawab Len pasrah dan segera melihat ke arah jendela kaca, "eh Rin, mau tidak main salju? Membentuk boneka salju, perang salju pokoknya asik asik deh Rin.." usul Len. "Boleh Nii-San! Itu pasti seru!" Ujar Rin kegirangan.

Setelah makan, mereka pun pergi bermain salju. Setelah selesai mereka memutuskan untuk pergi shopping di mall yang terkenal. "Kau mau yang mana Rin? Biar nii-san belikan deh!" Tanya Len pada Rin.

"Yang itu Nii-San! Baju eskrim itu! Itu cantik!" teriak Rin. "oke, kau coba saja dulu ya Nii-San mau lihat lihat dulu, siapa tau ada yang cocok.." Kata Len sambil tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Len pun berjalan pergi dan melihat-lihat baju disekitarnya. "eh?! Miku-San! Kau ada disini?" Tanya Len yang terkejut melihat J-Pop Star itu. "eh? Kau mengenali ku Len?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"TENTU! Kau kan temanku jadi pasti aku mengenalmu!" Jawab Len dengan senyuman khasnya itu. "iya iya aku tau aku tidak hebat dalam berkamuflase" Jawab Miku dengan muka cemberut.

"Nii-San! Ini co-" Rin belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sudah berhenti ketika menatap Miku. "a-ah? K-kau itu Miku-Chan kan?" Tanya Rin terkejut. "eh! Kau Rin kan? Adik Len?" tanya Miku. "oh ya.. baju itu cocok ya Rin? Sini biar kita membayarkannya dan pergi makan bersama Miku.." Kata Len.

"ayo Nii-San" jawab Rin. Mereka pun membayarkan baju itu dan segera pergi berjalan jalan dengan Rin ditengah Len dan Miku. Mereka pun berjalan jalan ditaman yang penuh dengan salju yang tampak sangat indah.

"umm.. Len-Kun.. aku mau tanya sesuatu pada mu. Apaa…" Miku belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan melihat sebuah taman bermain yang sangat indah.

"wah! Sugee! Len-Kun, Rin-Chan, ayo ke sana!" ajak Miku pada Len dan Rin. "um? E-etoo…" Len belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sudah dipotong oleh Rin yang sudah berjalan bersama Miku ke dalam taman bermain. "T-Tapi Rin!" Teriak Len yang segera mengejar Rin kedalam taman.

"Rin, uang Nii-San sudah habis…" bisik Len pada Rin.

"yah.. Nii-San.. aku ingin sekali masuk kedalam.." Kata Rin dengan sedihnya. "eh? Rin kenapa diem disana? Ayo masuk!" Ajak Miku. "Nii-San tidak punya uang lagi Miku-Chan.." Jawab Rin dengan sedih.

"tenang aja… aku traktir kok.. Kalau aku sendirian kan gak enak.. jadi Rin ikut ya.." Jawab Miku disertai senyumannya.

"Iya Miku-Chan…eh Nii-San boleh ikut tidak?" Tanya Rin. "Pasti!" Jawab Miku dengan singkat. "Nii-San ayo !" Ajak Rin dan langsung menarik Len untuk masuk ke dalam. "i-iya Rin.." jawab Len.

Malam itu pun berakhir, Rin tampak sangat kelelahan sehingga tertidur di bahu Len. Len pun menggendong adiknya yang berumur 15 tahun itu sampai rumah dan menidurkannya di kamarnya.

"Nii-San jangan pergi… tidur disini saja" ajak Rin. Mendengar permintaan adik kesayangannya yang berambut kuning blonde sama dengannya pun, len tertidur disamping adiknya.

"Hoamm~~" Rin pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kakaknya tidur disampingnya, Rin pun menyelimuti kakaknya dengan selimutnya. "Nii-San tidur dengan sangat lelap.. pasti tadi malam dia kecapekan.." Ujar Rin dalam hati.

Rin pun mengecup kening kakaknya dan langsung pergi mandi. "eh? Rin sudah bangun ya?" Kata Len yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "HWAAA?! Udah jam 10? Pasti aku tidurnya kelelapan…" ujar Len.

"Nii-San sudah bangun ya? Nii-San pasti capek tadi malam. Ini.. Rin bawakan roti bakar dan susu untuk Nii-San.." Kata Rin yang baru datang. "Arigatou Rin.." Jawab Len dan langsung menyambar habis semua makanan itu.

"Nii-San lahap sekali ya makannya.." Ujar Rin dan langsung tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang makan dengan sangat lahap. "Rin, ini semua bikinanmu?" Tanya Len sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Iya Nii-San, tidak enak ya?" Tanya Rin.

"gak, Enak banget kok Rin. Enak banget… Besok bikinin lagi ya.." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum. "Sipp Nii-San!" Jawab Rin dan langsung memeluk kakaknya itu.

* * *

Gimana Fic nya? Ini pertama kali loh Kuro bikin fic vocaloid… dan tentunya dengan pair favorit Kuro~ Len x Rin… Nanti bakal segera Kuro update deh… RnR ya.. kasih tau ya kalo dibagian-bagian tertentu Kuro salah ^^ Makasih~~

Jaa~~


End file.
